


"I Thought We Were Already (Boy)Friends!" || AshxGoh

by autumnxcolors



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, SatoGou, ashxgoh, ashxgou, gohxash, oneshots, satogoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnxcolors/pseuds/autumnxcolors
Summary: A book of fluffy one-shots for none other than the two protagonists of Pokemon: Journeys, Ash and Goh. Follow them through their shenanigans, but most importantly, their unconditional love for one another.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. `-, ' ' s h a r e ' ' , - `

"I love you, Goh." 

Goh felt a hand on ruffle his hair, and a soft giggle from Ash. "I-I love you too." 

He was still getting used to this whole 'boyfriends' thing. Now that he had finally somehow worked up the courage to ask Ash out, even after their first date, he would still be a bit flustered and surprised when Ash said something romantic to him. They still had yet to tell Professor Cerise and Chloe, but Goh subconsciously knew they both had been expecting it. He recalled many of Chloe's teasing remarks on his closeness with Ash. Just things like "oh, look, it's your boyfriend!" Whenever Ash walked into the room left an embarrassing memory for Goh.

"We'd better get to bed, it's 10 PM," Ash suddenly said, "we want to wake up early tomorrow to catch some new Pokemon." 

Goh yawned. "Yeah." 

He could feel the exhaustion creeping in. His eyes began to get heavy, and he felt the world around him get enveloped in a sleepy haze. "Hey, Goh! Don't fall asleep on me yet! You're not even in the bed!" 

This snapped Goh out of it. "Mhm," he began to giggle. 

He stood up, and without thinking, wrapped Ash in a giant bear hug. The black-haired boy blinked, surprised, but then returned Goh's affection. "Goodnight," Goh said softly, smiling. 

"G'night." 

Ash clambered into the lower bunk, shifting onto his side and closing his eyes. Goh started towards the ladder to the top bunk, then something came over him. Gazing at Ash's sleeping form, he was met with adoration for his lover. He climbed into bed beside Ash, causing his partner to shift groggily. "Huh...?" 

He turned around, his eyes widening. "G-Goh!" he exclaimed.

"Can't we sharreeee?" Goh asked. He made sure to put on his cutest, pleading voice.

Ash smiled softly. "Of course." 

Ash wrapped his arms around Goh, and the two boys cuddled. Goh felt himself drifting off to sleep in Ash's arms. That's great; there's no place he'd rather be.


	2. `-, ' ' i  l o v e  y o u ~ ' ' ,-`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh walk into a candy store, and together, have some sweet moments of romance.

"Come on, Goh!" 

Ash swung a backpack over his shoulder, and the Pikachu at his feet beckoned to Goh. "Pikachu!" 

They set off into town, and stopped inside a candy store. Ash was immediately captivated by the sweet scent. Chocolate and candy lined the shelves, and freshly made delicious ice cream sat waiting at the counter. Goh instantly rushed towards a box of chocolate truffles, and brought them back to Ash. "We should get these!" 

The pure excitement in his voice over something as simple as a chocolate truffle made Ash's heart melt. He wasn't one to openly admit to things like these, as he had to keep his honor somehow. He didn't want people seeing him fawning over his boyfriend in public. But, man, if it was acceptable, he would. "Let me check my bag for money." 

Ash began to rummage through his backpack, and pulled out 2,000 yen. "How much is it?" He inquired. 

Goh examined the box, checking for the price tag. "Aha! It's 700 yen." 

"Alright, we have enough." 

Meanwhile, Pikachu wandered through the store. With Ash's attention now being directed towards Goh, the electric Pokemon was on its own. It placed its front paws on a shelf, seeing Pokemon friendly candy. He dashed back to his trainer. "Pika-pi!" He tugged on Ash's pants. 

Goh chuckled, and Ash looked down at his Pokemon. "What is it?" He asked.

Pikachu led him over to the shelf, and pointed at the candy. "Ooh, I see." 

Goh stood, watching Ash help out Pikachu. He admired how, despite not showing it much, Ash was a deeply caring and loving boy. Eventually, they picked out their sweets, and left the shop to sit on a bench. Pikachu sat at the foot of it, eating his new candy and making satisfied noises. Goh put the box of truffles in his lap, and handed one to Ash. "They're so sweet, yum!" Ash smiled widely.

"I know," Goh responded softly upon eating one.

Ash put his arm around Goh, and Goh could feel his face heating up. He didn't mind, though, there was something strangely lovely about this. Ash, on the other hand, would've liked to have kept his dignity, but Goh was just too cute! They finished the box, and headed back home, all the while holding hands. "Y'know what, Goh? I love you." 

Goh stood, silent for a second, relishing the words he had just heard. "I love you too," he responded. 

He leaned into his boyfriend, and Ash smiled. They walked like that all the way home, not really caring who saw. Professor Cerise opened the door, and smiled. "What have you boys been up to?" 

"We got some candy!" Ash piped up, explaining excitedly to the professor. 

They both loved seeing each other get fascinated or enthusiastic over something, and Goh smiled warmly. He knew he loved Ash.


	3. `-, ' ' d i n n e r t i m e ' ' ,-`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Professor Cerise have gone away on a shopping trip. Ash and Goh are left behind, and tasked with one seemingly simple thing - to prepare dinner together.

Goh scrambled around the kitchen, frantically pulling out pots and pans. "Ash, is this what we needed?" he asked, presenting his boyfriend with a pan. 

"Uh - what are we even making?" Ash questioned. 

Goh thought for a second, and then thought, "How about rice?" 

Ash beamed. "Sure!" 

Goh's heart melted from seeing his boyfriend happy. He gave Ash a little peck on the cheek, and then retreated to the pantry to find a pack of rice. He sorted through the snacks and food items, berries for Pokemon and many snacks for Chloe's school lunches, until he found a pack of rice. "Got it!" He dashed out of the pantry.

Ash had already placed a pot on the stove, heating it up. "Thanks, Goh!" 

As they began to make the rice, Goh heard the ringtone of his phone. "Oh crap - they must be heading back!" 

Goh sprinted to his phone, and sure enough, it displayed the name of Professor Cerise. He pressed the green accept button, and put his phone up to his ear. "Hello?" 

"Chloe and I are on the way back. Have you guys started making dinner yet?" 

"Uh... yes. We're making rice." 

Despite the fact that he had already gotten started on the task, Goh was somehow still nervous. He saw Ash give him a reassuring glance, and he smiled warmly back. "Great! I'm looking forward to it!" 

Professor Cerise hung up the phone, and Goh felt a rush of relief run through him. He walked back over to Ash, and watched the rice slowly cook. "It looks good," Goh smiled at his partner. 

"I know!" Ash beamed, being his usual confident self.

Goh adored that side of Ash. Although many may call it egotistical and overconfident, Goh loved it. It always made him feel worthy, since Ash had picked him of all people to be his lover. Goh pressed his side against that of Ash's, and said, "I love you." 

Ash smiled. "I love you too." 

While they waited for the rice to cook, Ash and Goh bounded around the house, being childish and playing games like Tag. They laughed, and they didn't care that others may see it as immature - they accepted and loved each other. That was when they heard the stove alarm beep. "Oh - dinner's ready!" Ash dashed over. 

Goh followed more slowly, as they poured the rice onto four dishes. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and Chloe and Professor Cerise stepped inside. "It smells wonderful in here! Good job, you two!" Professor Cerise playfully ruffled Goh and Ash's hair. 

Ash smiled proudly. "Try it! It's gotta be good."


	4. `-,' ' m i d n i g h t   s n a c k ' ' ,-`

Goh cuddled up to Ash in the bed. Technically, they were supposed to be sleeping on separate bunks, but they were lovers, so who cares? As Goh leaned in closer, radiating warmth, Ash smiled softly. Pikachu's snores and Goh's cuddles created a gentle and warm sleepy environment, making Ash yawn. It was late at night, as the boys had stayed up a bit past their bedtime chattering about Pokemon and all the ones they wanted to catch. "So, Goh, where do you want to head to catch Pokemon next?" 

Goh, half-asleep, mumbled an unintelligible response. "That's wonderful," Ash responded, despite his inability to understand his boyfriend's words. 

The young boy eventually fell completely asleep, leaving only Ash awake to reminisce on the events of the past few weeks. The Pokemon tournament, how many Pokemon they caught, and all their lovey-dovey couple moments. Those were the ones he treasured most. Eventually, Ash fell asleep, but Goh woke him later in the night. "Hmph?" Ash turned over, seeing his companion's wide, staring blue eyes. "I just randomly woke up, and I'm hungry," he complained, "will you come to the pantry with me?" 

Ash smirked teasingly. "Are you afraid of the dark?" He chuckled. 

Goh stumbled back, an embarrassed blush crossing his face. "N-no!" he stuttered.

Ash got up. "Of course not," he huffed playfully. 

He escorted his boyfriend into the living room, past the kitchen, and comforted him. "It's not scary, it's okay, see? There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"I'm not afraid!" Goh weakly protested. 

Ash smothered him with a hug, and they shared a soft kiss before proceeding on their way. They reached the pantry, and Goh fumbled through, eventually pulling out a bag of chips. "This will do." 

They made their way back to the bedroom, and on the way, Ash checked the time. "It's 3 AM, why did you wake me up...?" 

Goh, seemingly not wanting to admit to his fear, stuttered, "I-I... wanted to...?" 

Ash chuckled. "It's okay to be afraid. You've just got to face your fears." 

A determined look crossed Goh's face. "Right!" 

Ash smiled, and enveloped Goh in another hug. He was just too adorable for his own good. They ended up staying up through the rest of the night, until the early break of dawn, conversing about Pokemon and snacking on the chips Goh had gotten. Despite being in a tired haze the next morning, it was worth it, and they savored every moment of that lovely night.


	5. `-, ' ' e x p l o r a t i o n ' ' ,-`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goh and Ash go exploring together, all the while trying to look for Pokemon, of course.

Goh ran enthusiastically ahead of his boyfriend. "C'mon, Ash!" 

Ash smiled a bright smile, and picked up the pace. "I'm coming!" he chuckled as he dashed towards Goh.

Scorbunny and Pikachu ran along at their heels, making cute noises as they followed the two boys. "So, where are we going first?" Goh pulled out a map, and scanned it for ideas of locations.

Ash noticed something, and slammed his finger down excitedly. "THERE!" 

"Jeez, chill," Goh giggled, as he looked at what his boyfriend had pointed out.

It was a vibrant store, and upon further inspection, Goh realized it was a gift shop. "Why are we going there...?" he inquired, slowly turning to Ash, who was definitely scheming something. 

"Just come on, you'll see." 

"Alright," Goh groaned. He didn't want to get roped into anything crazy, so he hoped it wasn't insane.

They made their way down the bustling streets, filled with people. The Pokemon at their heels occasionally stopped to visit with other Pokemon, and take in all the new sights of the town. "It's busy today," Ash commented. 

Goh was getting rather dizzy from the crowds, so he clutched Ash's hand. Ash blushed, but kept silent, just smiling. He just hoped no one he knew saw them together, as their relationship was still a secret. "Finally, we're here!" Goh felt relief as the store came into view, that he could finally escape from these hoards of people.

He dashed ahead of Ash, but his boyfriend was swift to catch up. "Wooooaaahhhh." 

Goh gazed around, the shiny floors and aisles upon aisles of brand new things mesmerized him. "So, I packed most of my money, and,,, I wanted to buy you something...?" Ash said hopefully.

He seemed to be getting flustered. Goh smiled, and almost tackled his lover to the ground with a hug. "Thank you so much!" 

They got a few weird looks, but upon Goh noticing them, they quickly looked away and went back to whatever they were doing. Ash smiled, and began pulling money out of his bag. "I saved up about 5,200 yen." 

"Really!?" Goh was surprised. "No, you don't have to spend all of it on me-" 

"Aw, come on, relax," Ash smiled softly. "Really, it's alright. I want to spend it on you." 

Goh felt guilty, but he sighed. "Oh, fine." 

Goh had never really been granted permission to spend this much before. He kind of felt like he was leeching off Ash and stealing his money, but it was fine as long as he wanted to spend it on him, right? Goh darted through the aisles excitedly, and Ash felt warm and fuzzy. This was adorable. Goh was adorable. "Hey, Ash!" 

The boy turned to his partner. "Yeah?" Ash responded. 

Goh pulled a soft Scorbunny plush off the shelves, and said, "I'm going to get this! It's 1,200 yen." 

"Alright!" 

Goh ran around some more, all the while holding the orange and white plushie under his arm. "I'll carry it for you," Ash offered. 

Goh wondered why Ash was acting like such a gentleman today, and he felt like Ash had already done too much for him, but he obliged. "Okay! Thank you so much for all you're doing, Ash." 

As Goh handed the Scorbunny plush over, Ash felt so happy. Seeing that smile on his face just made his heart melt. It was the brightest and most welcoming smile he had ever seen. Oh, and the way Goh was so enthusiastic, how he darted around all the aisles looking so awe-struck. It made Ash so happy. He just followed his boyfriend around the store, taking in all his cuteness. "Oooh!" Goh was looking over something.

"What?" Ash quickly caught up to Goh, snapping out of his trance.

Goh handed the item to him, and Ash began to turn it over. It was a pack of Pokemon berries. "I've never seen this before, or at least this kind." Ash commented. 

"I know! I should get them so that I can feed them to the Pokemon back home!" 

After a couple more minutes of browsing the store, Goh walked out, all his items in hand. He didn't end up spending the full 5,200 yen, because he felt bad, but he spent about 4,000 of it. At least he was happy, and that's what made Ash happy. "So, where to next?" Ash inquired.

"Why don't we head to the city square?" Goh replied. 

The city square was absolutely beautiful. Once the two arrived, they were awed. There was a fountain in the middle, and benches all around, in a garden-like state. Pokemon walked around freely, but Goh was disappointed to see they were not for catching. The two sat down at a bench, and Ash, without thinking, leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "Wha-" 

Goh was cut off by Ash's lips. He was flustered at first, but he soon got used to it, and after a soft kiss, they pulled away. Looking at their items, Goh was excited. "I can't wait to feed these berries to the Pokemon back home!" 

"Yeah, me too!" Ash had to admit, he was excited as well. It wasn't just Goh. 

"Hey, Ash?" 

"Yeah, Goh?" 

They shared a moment of silence, before Goh finally worked up the courage to say, "I think I'm going to tell Professor Cerise about... us. Tomorrow."


	6. `-, ' ' c o n f e s s i o n s ' ' ,-`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh confess to Professor Cerise about their relationship.

"Are you ready?" Ash turned around to look at Goh, who looked nervous, but he nodded. 

"I-I am." 

Ash and Goh were in their bedroom, getting ready to tell Professor Cerise about their relationship. The professor was in the living room with Chloe, so Ash and Goh were planning. They had decided they were finally ready. "Let's go." 

Ash began to walk into the living room, checking to make sure Goh was following. It was nerve-wracking, and Ash gulped, but he knew he had to do it at some point. "Professor?" he called out.

Professor Cerise turned around on the couch, where he had been reading a book. "Yes, Ash? What can I do for you?" he smiled. 

Upon noticing Goh, he waved. "Hello to you too, Goh!" 

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you," Ash began. 

"Oh?" The professor put his book down. "Go ahead!" 

Chloe was watching from the other side of the living room, where she held her Yamper in her arms. She had an interested expression as she listened in. Goh began to stutter, "We-we're-we're-" 

"We're boyfriends," Ash cut him off. 

Chloe was the first to speak. "Quite frankly, I already knew." 

Goh turned away, blushing, embarrassed. Professor Cerise got up, and hugged both of the boys. "Oh, it's alright! Don't be afraid. You can tell me anything." 

He looked down at the two with a comforting expression, and Ash smiled. "Thank you." 

"T-thank you," Goh echoed his partner.

The two boys retreated back to the bedroom, and Goh flopped down on his bed, letting out a deep sigh of relief. "That went over well," he commented, a soft smile now on his face. 

"It did!" Ash beamed. "At least we don't have to be so secretive anymore." 

"It still made me pretty nervous," Goh admitted. 

Ash walked over to his boyfriend, and ruffled his black hair. "Oh, come on Goh, you're always nervous!" he remarked playfully, a beam still on his face.

"I can't help it!" Goh protested.

The two boys ended up cuddling, and they were happy to know that all would be well.


End file.
